Silicon (Si) and silicon oxide represented by SiOX provide a higher capacity per unit volume than carbon materials such as graphite. Therefore, a study on using silicon and silicon oxide as negative electrode active materials has been conducted. For example, PTL 1 discloses that SiOX whose surface is coated with a carbon coating and graphite are used as negative electrode active materials.